1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an image quality processing method and a display device using the same which improves a contrast ratio and expresses edges in an image more sharply at the same time.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There has been an increasing demand for a display device for displaying an image together with the growth of an information-oriented society. Recently, various flat panel displays which reduce weight and volume corresponding to an advantage of a cathode ray tube are developed. For example, the various flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) have been widely used in recent years.
The display device improves an image quality by using various image quality processing methods. Especially, a method for improving a contrast ratio and a method for improving sharpness of edges are commonly used as the image quality processing methods. The edges refer to an outline of objects in the image. Two of the methods for improving the contrast ratio and the method for improving sharpness of the edges should be applied to the display device in order to improve both the contrast ratio and sharpness of the edges in the image. In this case, the display device includes two image quality processors, a first image quality processor for improving the contrast ratio and a second image quality processor for improving sharpness of the edges. Therefore, a hardware processing load of the display device is increased, and it causes a fabrication cost of the display device to rise.